スーパーマン
Superman is a superhero published by DC Comics since 1938. An alien named Kal-El from the destroyed planet Krypton. he was sent to Earth and raised as Clark Kent by human foster parents, Martha and Jonathan Kent. As an adult, Superman became the protector of Earth, working at the Daily Planet as Clark Kent along side his partner and wife Lois Lane. Biography Sent as a baby to Earth from the dying planet Krypton, Kal-El was adopted by Martha and Jonathan Kent of Smallville, Kansas. Growing up as Clark Kent, he devoted his life to helping others with the abilities he developed from Earth's sun. Moving to Metropolis, he became Superman, while still maintaining his secret identity as Clark Kent, who works at the Daily Planet newspaper. :For detailed biographies by continuity, see: * Superman's Biography - Superman's biography from the current comics continuity, which began in 2011 with the debut of the New 52. * Superman's Biography (Modern Age) - Superman's history from the "Modern Age" continuity, which began after the Crisis on Infinite Earths and ended in 2011. * Superman's Biography (Pre-Crisis) - Superman's history from the old comics continuity which ended with Crisis on Infinite Earths. Personality In the original Siegel and Shuster stories, Superman's personality is rough and aggressive. He was seen stepping in to stop wife beaters, profiteers, a lynch mob and gangsters, with rather rough edges and a looser moral code than we may be used to today. In later adventures he became, softer, and had more of a sense of idealism and moral code of conduct. Although not as cold-blooded as the early Batman, the Superman featured in the comics of the 1930s is unconcerned about the harm his strength may cause, tossing villainous characters in such a manner that fatalities would presumably occur, although these were seldom shown explicitly on the page. This came to an end when Superman vowed never to take a life. Superman is an extremely moral person, believing it immoral to kill anyone under any circumstances, and will do whatever he can to avoid it. Clark's upbringing in the Midwest largely contributes to this, as his adoptive parents raised him to do the right thing. In Superman/Batman #3, Batman says, "It is a remarkable dichotomy. In many ways, Clark is the most human of us all. Then...he shoots fire from the skies, and it is difficult not to think of him as a god. And how fortunate we all are that it does not occur to him." Superman is also a bit of a loner, in that, for much of his life, he doesn't reveal his true identity and powers to anyone, not even his closest friends. Many times they come close to figuring it out on their own, but often he will arrange an elaborate deception to trick them into believing Clark Kent and Superman are entirely separate. He's known to collect mementos of his adventures and his life in the Fortress of Solitude, and has even been known to have wax statues of all his friends there. Powers and Abilities Superman possesses the ability to fly under his own power, incredible strength and near invulnerability, as he can only be harmed by the element Kryptonite. His eyes can emit bursts of heat, while vision ranges from the microscopic to the telescopic. His vision is also capable of a broader spectrum than human eyes, able to see x-rays and radio waves. He can hear faint sounds amongst a bustle of noises by concentrating. His lungs are capable of holding air for long periods of time in environments without oxygen, and the ability to compress this air and exhale it in a freezing capacity. Superman's powers vary over the years in various forms of media. For a more in-depth view on this range, see Superman's Powers and Abilities. Trivia *Superman's birthday is on February 29th. *Superman's greatest feat of strength is that he has lifted a book of infinite pages (Stated by arris quinones of variant fame that he is the only one that can contradicting the picture that was shown on the Goku VS Superman rematch) In other media superman-raymiddleton.jpg|Ray Middleton World's Fair 1939 superman-fleischer.jpg|Bud Collyer Fleischer cartoons 1941-1943 superman-kirkalyn.jpg|Kirk Alyn Superman serials 1948-1950 superman-georgereeves.jpg|George Reeves Adventures of Superman 1952-1958 superman-filmation.jpg|Bud Collyer The New Adventures of Superman 1966-1970 superman-bobholiday.jpg|Bob Holiday It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman 1966 superman-davidwilson.jpg|David Wilson It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman TV special 1975 superman-superfriends.jpg|Danny Dark Super Friends 1973-1985 superman-1978movie.jpg|Christopher Reeve Superman: The Movie 1978 kalel-LeeQuigley.jpg|Lee Quigley Superman: The Movie (as Kal-El) 1978 superman-rubyspears.jpg|Beau Weaver ''Superman'' (Ruby-Spears) 1998 superman-lois&clark.jpg|Dean Cain Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman 1993-1997 superman-animated.jpg|Tim Daly Superman: The Animated Series 1996-2000 superman-jlu.jpg|George Newbern Justice League Unlimited 2001-2006 Superman-batmanbeyond.jpg|Christopher McDonald Batman Beyond 2000 superman-benaffleck.jpg|Ben Affleck Hollywoodland 2006 superman-kryptosuperdog.jpg|Michael Daingerfield Krypto the Superdog 2005 superman-supermanreturns.jpg|Brandon Routh Superman Returns 2006 superman-JusticeLeagueHeroes.jpg|Crispin Freeman Justice League: Heroes 2006 superman-legiontv.jpg|Yuri Lowenthal Legion of Superheroes 2006-2008 superman-thebatman.jpg|George Newbern The Batman 2007 superman-adambaldwin.jpg|Adam Baldwin Superman: Doomsday 2007 superman-newfrontier.jpg|Kyle MacLachlan Justice League: The New Frontier 2008 superman-mortalkombatvsdcuniverse.jpg|Christopher Corey Smith Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe 2008 superman-publicenemies.jpg|Tim Daly Superman/Batman: Public Enemies 2009 superman-crisisontwoearths.jpg|Mark Harmon Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths 2010 superman-apocalypse.jpg|Tim Daly Superman/Batman: Apocalypse 2010 superman-returnofblackadam.jpg|George Newbern Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam 2010 superman-youngjustice.jpg|Nolan North Young Justice 2010-2013 Superman Fisher Price.jpg|David Kaye The Joker's Playhouse 2010 superman-allstar.jpg|James Denton All-Star Superman 2011 superman-btbatb.jpg|Roger Rose Batman: The Brave and the Bold 2011 superman-dcuo.jpg|Adam Baldwin DC Universe Online 2011 superman-smallville1.jpg|Tom Welling Smallville 2011 Superman doom.jpg|Tim Daly Justice League: Doom 2012 120308-BabySup7.jpg|スーパーマン @ Tokyo 2012 Superman-elite.jpg|George Newbern Superman Versus the Elite 2012 Superman (Super Best Friends Forever).png|Keith Ferguson Super Best Friends Forever 2012 superman-legobatmangame.jpg|Travis Willingham Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes 2012 superman-dkreturns.jpg|Mark Valley Batman: The Dark Knight Returns 2013 superman-mattbomer.jpg|Matt Bomer Superman: Unbound 2013 superman-henrycavill.jpg|Henry Cavill Man of Steel 2013 superman-injusticegodsamongus.png|George Newbern Injustice: Gods Among Us 2013 superman1-flashpoint.jpg|Sam Daly The Flashpoint Paradox 2013 superman2-flashpoint.jpg|Sam Daly The Flashpoint Paradox 2013 Superman-JLWar.png|Alan Tudyk Justice League: War 2014 Superman-JLAAdventuresTrappedInTime.png|Peter Jessop JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time 2014 Superman-LegoMovie.jpg|Channing Tatum The Lego Movie 2014 Superman-ThroneofAtlantis.png|Jerry O'Connell Justice League: Throne of Atlantis 2015 Babysuperman-supergirlcbs.jpg|(unknown) Supergirl 2015 superman-supergirlcbs.jpg|(unknown) Supergirl 2015 External links *Official Superman website *Superman Through the Ages! *Superman Homepage *Superman at the DC Database *Superman at the Heroes Wiki *[http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Superman Superman at the Mortal Kombat Wiki] *[http://injusticegodsamongus.wikia.com/Superman Superman at the Injustice: Gods Among Us Wiki]